gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Benny's Original Motor Works
Benny's Original Motor Works is a custom shop introduced into Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. It is exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC renditions of the game. Description .]] Benny's Original Motor Works allows players to fit specialized equipment and accessories to their cars in ''GTA Online, such as hydraulics, custom stereos, vinyls, engine and interior mods and unique paint-jobs. Unlike Los Santos Customs, where the vast majority of vehicles in the game can be modified, only a select few models can be modified at Benny's Original Motor Works. Before any modifications can be fitted, the player must pay to upgrade their base vehicle to a "custom" variant, after which the additional modifications unique to Benny's can be applied. As well as the actual garage, Benny also owns a website under the same name (URL:Bennysoriginalmotorworks.com) which lists the vehicles that are eligible for modification at the shop, as well as allowing players to purchase those vehicles (the prices for which are the same as on the various other vehicle websites in the game). Benny's website is also used by the player to pre-select the modifications they desire, before heading down to the workshop and fitting them to their car. Fitting parts to the cars is almost identical (functionality-wise) to how modifications are applied at Los Santos Customs, with similar categories. The original modification options from Los Santos Customs also still exist in an identical way. Vehicles Gallery BOMW-Stock-GTAO.png|Stock list on Benny's Original Motor Works. BOMW-FindUs-GTAO.png|"Find Us" location given on the in-game website. GTA-Online-Lowriders-4.jpg BennyOMW-GTAO.jpg|Benny's Original Motor Works business license. BennyOriginalMotorWorks-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|The Benny's Original Motor Works cap. Video Trivia * Strangely, once modifications are purchased at Benny's Original Motor Works (specifically those that are exclusive to the business), they can be removed and/or re-purchased at any Los Santos Customs workshop, or at Beeker's Garage, regardless of the fact they are supposed to be exclusive to Benny's. Any modifications not purchased can also be purchased at Los Santos Custom (or Beeker's Garage) after visiting Benny's. * Their website features the logo of a possible car brand never seen before in the franchise, Fukaru. * There is a rap song that plays inside Benny's garage that cannot be found on any of the radio stations. * Before the update, the building didn't have any graffiti on the front. *After the update was released, a Benny's Original Motor Works cap was obtainable if the players logged on GTA Online during October 25, 2015 which was part of the event weekend. *Despite claiming the custom shop only works on or accepts the lowriders specified on his website, a Banshee, Peyote and what looks to be a sports car sheeted-over are found in the shop. *On the left pillar of the garage entry, graffiti resembling the original "GROVE ST 4 LIFE" tag from San Andreas can be observed, albeit in white. See Also *Loco Low Co. - A similar custom shop appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Websites Category:Mod Shops